New School Popstar
by SongstressOfLove
Summary: miku finally gets to go to school after years of homeschool. What will happen to this teen pop sensation? will she continue in lonelyness? whos the nice blond boy? rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hay hay hay! my first vocaloid story Yay! I'm excited are you excited cause I'm totally excited! and so-mphsaha

Meiko: * done strangling songstress by smothering kaitos dirty sock* um.. i don't know what that was but..um.. don't do drugs! :D

Kaito: eww I'm glad that wasn't me any ways songstressoflove doesn't own anything but storyline so don't take legal action-madfhg

Meiko: 8D

Miku pov. Night before 1st day of school

Hmm.. back to school. I wonder what it will be like. Having friends. Doing homework. Projects. To most people i guess not being in school is more as fun than when your traveling around the world singing with nobody but your parents and agent... but you get kinda lonely, no freinds to talk with or young love to be by your side. So I'm exited to meet new people and even find love... possibly? I wonder what people are like? Will i make friends? I hope I do! And... and...

next day (morning)

" Po PiPo PiPo, PoPiPo. Po PiPo PiPo, PoPiPo.  
It's so vegetable A AA AA, AA AAA Po PiPo PiPo, PiPo PiPo, PoPiPo.  
filled with energy.A AA AA, AA AAA Po PiPo PiPo, PoPiPo. Po PiPo PiPo, PoPiPo.  
Now is the time for you A AA AA, AA AAA Po PiPo PiPo, PoPiPo. Po PiPo PiPo, PoPiPo.  
to be a real lover of vegetable juice." (mikus alarm)

Ugh... am i supposed to wake up this early... ... ... SCHOOL! I ran to the bathroom and took a shower and washed my face and fixed my hair. Put on my school uniform (custom made and looks like the one on project diva), and finally pulled my hair up in the famous twin tails. and headed down the stairs.

" Miku you finally woke up!" said one of my maids

" What do you mean finally?" I said.

" Your alarm went off seven times!"

" What SEVEN TIMES!" I yelled. I was gonna be late on my first day of school! no way!

I then ran to the kitchen and put some toaster waffles in the oven and grabbed a leek shake out of the fridge. Once I chugged the shake and put my waffle in my mouth as i ran out the door.

"MIKU! YOUR BAG!" I heard someone yell.

Crap.  
I then ran back into the mason and grabbed my bag and jumped into the car screaming " DRIVE! DRIVE! DRIVE!"  
School grounds I was about a street away from the school. And the car was stopped at a red light, and traffic was ridiculous. So I jumped out of the car and ran to the school.  
I then walked down the stone path heading strait to the school every thing was fine until I noticed everybody was stareing at me. I guess I should be worried I get stared at all the time by fans and such. Is the new girl always stared in awe like this?


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I love you guys Ive been like totally hyperventilating! Just because I got 5 reviews on my first chapter! I was literly running threw the screaming and dancing and giggling and such. I'm sorry, I'm an over excited weirdo.

Me: *cough* *cough* MIEKO... *cough* STOP!

Mieko: Nooo! *giggle* I don't wanna!*hiccup* you cant make me! *giggle*

Me: AHHHH! NOOO! That sock should have a HAZARD sign on it!

Mieko: Hehe...*hiccup* he! *giggle*

Me: Mieoko!

Mieko: *hiccup* Don't blame meh, blame Mr. Stinky's here!*giggle*

Me: STOP CHASING ME! AND WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TOO MUCH BEER! AND GET KAITOS STINKY HAZARD SOCK OFF YOUR HAND! AND HMPHSUGANAH!

Mieoko: MWAHAHAHA!*hiccup* The story and the characters are all, is mine now!

Kaito: Actually, songstressoflove does NOT own the characters in the story, and there is no way you can even type, say, or think of the word "the" with out passing out.

Mieoko: OHHH YEEAAAAH! *giggle* YOU WAHNNAH BET~! "th~uhgohugasmosh"

*KLONK*

Kaito: ~AND SHES OUTTA HERE!~ anyways to the story.

'All these faces, staring at me, Ive never been this nervous before. I can feel heat rise to my face. Ive seen so many new places and new people so many times to preform but Ive always been comfortablewith it though. So why is it different this time? I need to take a brake for now, im a little tired from running.'

Miku sat down on the edge of the fountan in the middle of the school yard. She was facing towards the schools garden.

"Oh my, what a beautiful garden"

Just then Miku saw something moving within the flower bushes in the garden.

"Whos there!"

Then Miku saw a young girl fallowed by a little bunny rabbit fallowing her.

" Hi"

"h-hi!"

"s-So whats your name?"

"Who? Me? Im Rin, Rin Kagamin, and my little friend here is Ami-chan !"

'She seems nice and that bunny of hers is too cute'

"Well im Miku, Miku Hatsune! Nice to meet you Rin!"

" I already knew your name and its nice to meet you too Miku"

" So-"* ding ding ding*

" Im sorry Miku class is about to start soon, WAIT! umm... do you have your schedual yet?"

" No.."  
" Alright Miku, to get your schedual you need to go to the office. Ill take you there!"

At that moment Rin took mikus hand and started running into school and threw the halls and stoped a big office.

"Alright Miku, this is were you get off the Ren train is leaving, CHUGA CHUGA CHUGA BYE! BYE!"

"Haha bye Rin"  
"Hehe bye Miku!" With that Ren went down the halls imitating a train all the way to class.

Miku walked into the office. Signed the piece of paper that said ' Students waiting'. and sat the empty chair in the empty room.

Mikuwaited a while. and waited, and waited, and waited, then finally a women with short brown hair, brown eyes, a red dress skirt and jacket and a white under top she smelled of expensive perfume, slight alcohal and... stinky socks?  
" Hello, im the principal, but I let the students call me by my name, Mieko. You are Miku correct!"

" Yep!"  
' i feel very comfortable around her, she must be nice'

" So you have read all the school rules, have your own uniforms, and have all your supplies like you maid said right?"

"yes I do" I said with a smile.

" Do you promise to fallow all rules Miku?"

" yes"

" Alright, and there is one thing you must know before I give you the best way to survive in the school"  
" What?"

" DON'T MESS WITH THE PRINCIPLE!"

" y-yes Mieko!"

" YA WANNA KNOW WHY?"

"W-why?"  
"DOESN'T LIKE IT!" At that moment she pulled out a stinky sock with a hazard sign on it.

*sniff sniff cough cough*

"Y-yes"

" NOBODY, I REPEAT NOBODY WANTS TO MESS WITH YA HEAR?"

"Yes!"  
' Maybe not?'

"Okay now that that's settled Miku ill go get you a class scheduled someone to take you to your classes, okay sweetie"

"Umm O-Okay"

"okay here you go Miku sweetie, and your helper will be here soon" then Mieko walked off into her own little room in the office.

15 minutes later

"Hello? Mieko you called for me?"

" Yes, I did. Can you escort our dear little new student"

"Sure" the student said with a looked around to see a girl sleeping on a chair and shook her awake.

Miku then suddenly jumped up from the chair as she felt the touch and yelled "Huh? What? Oh! I'm awake I swear!"

The student giggled and Miku looked over at them.  
'Wow' she thought, gazing into his beautiful blue eyes and bond hair tied into a small ponytail. 'He is very handsome those eyes are amazing and his hair is so shiney and his features are so soft yet masculine.' Mikus face lit up a little.

" Hi" he said with a smile. "I'm Len, Len Kagamine"


	3. Chapter 3

SOL: Hello its me that girl who totally slacks off at working on fan fictions ( I promise I WILL finish all of 'em, I just get a little well..) but yea I could tell you all the reasons I'm slacking off but you don't really care… I think.

Kaito: Nope not at all…

Meiko: I doooo!... not either you bore me when I have no alcohol of Kiatos stinky sock.

SOL: I feel SOOOOO appreciated… anyways some do the dc before I kick you out of my little fun chatty time thingy…. Uh…

K&M: SOL doesn't own Vocaloid much to her sadness, if she did there would be a heck of a lot more LenXMiku duets n' stuff.

Meiko: Enter Story:

* * *

Miku PoV –

"I'm Miku, Miku Hatsune! Nice to meet you." I said with pink cheeks.

"Sorry for falling asleep, its been a very long time since I've went to a school."

"No need to apologize, people fall asleep at this school all the time, even the teachers. "he grined" But a quick warning for next time you fall asleep in the office, make sure Meiko does not have her sock…"Len informed with a look of horrer.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Just believe me, you do not want to" He answered.

I was still kind of curious, but I decided to just leave it at that for now. He then grabbed a piece of paper on the table Meiko had put out and examined it for about a minute and smirked. Then he grabbed a pen from one of meikos coffee cups that said '#1 Sexiest principle' ' is that even school appropriate! And shouldn't it say #1 Drunken Principle…' I then went back to paying attention to Len, he was scribbling the piece of paper.

Once he was finished he placed the paper in front of me and gestured for me to look, and I did.

* * *

Period Teacher Class Time Class Quarter Room

1 7:15-8:05 Computers 1 32 *

2 8:10-9:00 Home ec. 2 34 *

3 9:05-10:15 Liturature 2 11

4 10:20-11:10 English 1 11 *

5 11:15-12:15 Homeroom 4 01 *

Lunch A 12:20-12:00 4 caf. *

6 12:05-1:00 Japanesse 2 20

* * *

"so this is my schedule… what are the stars for?" I asked

" Those are the classes we have together" He said happily

" Oh wow, we have a lot of classes together then huh!" I said exited

~ding ding ding~

"Uh Oh time to get to first period, we only have 2 minutes before were late" Len then grabbed my hand and we both ran to class. 'so warm' I thought, then about three minutes later we stopped at a door '32' I read. Len knocked on the door and out came a short blond haired women who looked as if she was almost my age, she has yellow eyes and her long hair was tied to the side and was holding a cell phone. She also look very VERY angry.

" LEN! YOU ARE LATE!" said the women

"Awww come on Mrs. Neru I'm sorry I-"

" OH NO NO NO LEN! IM NOT LETTIN' IT SLIDE AGAIN!" she yelled while furiously texting on her cell phone.

" BUT This my FIRST time late to your class!" Len retorted

" Besides I was sent to the office to-"

" HAHAHA! Your such a goody goody Len!

She then looked towards me and-

" OH MY GOSH!"

'huh?'

" ITS MIKU HATSUNEEEE! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!" *has fan gasem*

*faints*

"O_O opps…"

" well Miku this is our teacher Akita Neru, She likes to make fun of her students (in a friendly way… mostly), text, and apparently you too '-_-."

" Well I guess this is the perfect time to show you the nurses office" he then picked up the teacher and carried her on his back and we started down the halls again.

* * *

~Nurses Office~

*knock knock*

"enter"

Len went into the office and laid Neru down on an empty bed, and began to tell our little story.

"And how did this happen again?" she questioned.

Len pointed to me. You could almost see a huge question mark planted on her forehead until she finally found my.

"OH MY GOSH! MIKU HATSUNEEEE!" and bam she was out like a lite.

At that time we both mentally sweat dropped.

"dang" Len whispered.

I giggled a bit.

Len then called someone down from the office and we both bolted for the door before someone else could faint.

We arrived back to class, and now I had to introduce myself.

Everyone was talking.

"eheem…"

Still talking…

*cough cough*

Talking….

" AHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh!" I sang in my high pitched voice

All eyes on me…

" I'm Miku, Miku Hats-"

"MIKU HATSUNEEEEE!" they screamed

Well no introduction needed I guess…

Len sat down and I dashed to sit right next to him before anyone else could get to me, and for the rest of the period everyone was crowding around me trying to get to me, ' wait is that just me or are there hearts in their eyes?' I questioned then started chatting with Len.

* * *

SOL: Wahoo! Yea! another chapter done! Anyways what I mean by 'faning' is like you know screaming in delight, trying to get close to, ogling, envey, ect. over a person you know like uhh Justin Beiber fan girls n' stuff ( no Offence intended to anyone im just using usual Bieber fever fan girl most think of)

Thank you reviewers I'm so thankful for you!

princessroxy924

Cathy Yu

hopexescaliber

Kie2Kei

Roxypop

BL4CK R4BBIT

FleRzY-ArTisTiC

Runa-Shickozi

And my people on alert

princessroxy924

Cecania Kuroshiyu

And others if there were any…

And has Favorited this

Roxypop

RedNeon12

Hopexescaliber

Airi Kurumizawa

princessroxy924

and of coarse people who I missed cause I deleted some of the emails I think as well as all the other readers w/o an account or wasn't signed in ect.

Thank you for the tip Cathy Yu

princessroxy924 just in case you missed it 10th grade

thanks for the support it is appreciated! No really im not just saying it! Its so special to me!

I hope this chapter was good for you all.

its my birthday july 12th so please no flames!


End file.
